Nightmare
by Aryiana
Summary: Girl finds herself in ME i know what you are thinking 'wow that's original' but wait there is more...she is happily in love at home and all she wants is to get back. At any cost! I don't think it's a Mary Sue but you probably will. Rated for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare (NC-17)

a girl gets 'transported' into ME (i know what you are thinking 'wow thats original) but wait there is more...she is happily in love at home and all she wants is to get back there. At any cost!

I don't think it's a Mary Sue but you probably will

Rated for later chapters...

_Ok well this is the first fanfic I have ever written. Obviously (you will be able to tell when you read it I am sure!_

_Disclamer, I don't own anything other than Alice and Matt._

Chapter 1

Matt looked over at the sofa, Alice was engrossed in another book and he was bored. The sun was shining and all he wanted was to be outside. Only one thing for it.

"You wanna go out for a walk?" he suggested softly. Alice took a moment to realise he had said something before looking up, her short blond hair falling irritatingly over her eyes, "sure, just let me finish this chapter"

The two of them drove out towards the woods near their house. The car was in serious need of a clean but neither noticed as they sang at the top of their voices. It was something that they usually did. They had been together for over five years now and were getting married in less than six months. By this point they were so comfortable with each other that anything went.

Alice got out of the car first, grabbing the backpack that was squashed by her feet. Matt leaned over to lock her door and got out his side. They had done this walk many times before and each had their favourite places to stop.

As they walked their voices floated through the air before them. Talk went from the upcoming wedding, which was almost completely planned already, to work for the next week, and many random thoughts that popped into their heads.

"Did you know that according to Greek mythology there was a person called Echo, she was punished by Hera for helping Zeus to cover up one of his many infidelities, so that the only time she could speak was to copy something someone else had just said?" Alice was smiling as she spoke, not really looking at Matt, instead focusing on the trees and small rustling noises that showed the local wildlife did not appreciate their presence.

When he did not respond she looked at her fiancée. The blank look on his face told her all she needed to know. They were both similar in many ways but different enough for the relationship to still be interesting. One of the many differences were their interests. Matt had no interest in Mythology, or reading for that matter. It often shocked her that he knew nothing of the subjects that she so enjoyed.

"Ah I will take it from that look that you have no idea what I am talking about" she said with a sigh. He looked over at her and smiled softly, "Nope, no idea" he replied with a grin. Even though she wanted to continue the conversation she could tell that he was not in the mood for one of her 'lessons' She paused as he continued to walk ahead. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a pouch of tobacco and began to roll herself a cigarette. With a glance back Matt saw what she was doing and continued. He did not smoke and hated to be in breathing distance of her when she did.

By the time she had finished rolling, reached for a lighter and began to puff away Matt was out of sight. She sighed and walked towards the point she had last seen him.

The woods was full of crisscrossing pathways and when she had turned the next corner and she could not see Matt she began to get worried. Not because she thought he was in trouble but when he went out of sight he was usually up to something he shouldn't be. Usually it was trying to scare her. For some reason he got a kick out of it.

With another puff she spoke, louder this time so that he would be able to hear her, "OK, wherever you are come out now, if you jump out at me I will not be happy!" he often hid in their house and made her jump. He loved it and usually earned a slap for his trouble.

She did not continue walking, that would make it easier for him to jump out at her. Instead she looked around, and up. He had an annoying habit of climbing everything that was possible. Once they had played hide-and-seek in these woods and he had eluded her for over half-an-hour by climbing a tree, something she did not think of. The man had patience, she would give him that.

When she could not see him she sighed and finished her cigarette, putting it out on the ground she placed the stub in her pocket. It always made her jeans smell awful come morning but there was no way she would leave anything like that outside.

"Ok, seriously, if you don't come out right now the wedding is off" she said playfully. He would know she did not mean it. Turning she began to walk back the way she came, that always got him to appear. To stop her returning to the car.

Humming to herself she walked back along the small track, everything looked more beautiful than normal, if that was possible. Alice pulled the small camera she took everywhere out of her bag and took a few photos. These would make wonderful additions to her collection.

She became so engrossed in what she was doing that she forgot everything else. It was only when she heard a noise behind her that she remembered Matt. Letting out a laugh she put the camera away, "Got bored did you?"

She turned quickly, and jumped even quicker, having expected to see Matt stood there she was shocked to see someone else. She could not see their face, which she assumed was covered in some sort of bad Halloween mask, but Matt was only 5ft 4 and this man was well over 6ft. "It's not nice to sneak up on people!" she said louder than she meant too, "Oh and Halloween is not for another two weeks!" she added before walking towards him.

He moved to intercept her when he realised that she was trying to get passed him. She started to speak to tell him off when she noticed just how good the mask was. The look he was giving her could only be called leering, and she began to wish that she had not left her warm coat in the car. Resisting the urge to call for Matt again, as that would only be playing to this idiots game, she stood straighter, "let me pass!" she said forcefully.

The unknown stranger moved towards her, reaching towards an area that only Matt was allowed to know, she gave in and shouted for Matt at the top of her lungs. This was apparently not the best idea as her shout attracted more men in costume and not Matt. The one who had startled her turned to his companions and they began to speak. Well she assumed they were speaking it sounded odd to her. They must be foreign she realised, although this certainly did not explain why they were in the forest in strange outfits and trying to…….well that was not a thought she wanted to finish.

If they were speaking in this strange tongue they would certainly not understand her, and she was reluctant to bring their attention back to her. She briefly wondered about how calm she was being about all this, given how much she jumped at scary films this would not be how she thought she would react, and where the hell was Matt? She would have more than a few words with him when they got home.

Great Alice, just stand here and wait for them to remember you, she thought to herself.

The car! She turned and ran towards the faithful car before she could think herself out of it. An angry growl followed her. They growl? She thought before focusing once more on her footing. Well their attention is defiantly on me again now!

Luckily she knew this wood well, she thought, just as she hit a root where there should not be one. Cursing herself she began to run again before she was fully upright. Not bothering to look behind her she continued her forward plunge. The car was just around the bend. The car was just around the bend. She kept repeating this in her head, her newest mantra.

When she reached the rise that marked the beginning of the forest she skidded to a halt, something that up until this point she did not realise she could do. Where was the car? Where, for that matter, was the road? Her mind flew, ok when I fell over that root I must have hit my head and now I am dreaming. She closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up. Opening them she was dismayed to discover…….still no car, no road, no signs of civilisation. Instead a clearing was in front of her and then more woods.

She revisited the urge to laugh as she realised what had happened. A wrong turn! Sure her and Matt had explored the whole forest but this must be a place they missed. And sure, the trees were all huge, and strange looking but the soil must be really good here, and sure the sun looked like it was just rising, even though when they left home it had been early afternoon, and sure…….oh god what is happening!

A noise behind her made her leap forward, towards the centre of the clearing, where she turned slowly to see the man in a mask a few feet behind her. At least he was alone this time!

More footsteps around her made her turn. The weirdo's friends were entering the clearing from different places. Her heart began to pound as they got closer. Her other senses kicked in and she noticed the smell. They really needed to get a bath! She grimaced as she looked at them closer. They looked sort of familiar, the costumes that is, she refused to even entertain the other prospect.

She spun once more as another of them had reached her. She moved back quickly and fell, landing unceremoniously on her backside. With a roar the one who she had first seen ran towards he newest admirer and attacked him. He obviously did not want to share his prize, the thought sickened her again as it came into her head.

Alice sat numbly, her mouth a perfect 'O' as the attacker chopped off the others head. She finally found her voice and screamed. As the victor turned to her with a hungry look in it's eyes.

---

Matt walked through the forest. Where was Alice? He had been looking for her for over an hour now. He had even returned to the car. The last time he had seen her was when she had been rolling a cigarette, and now he was worried. She was not the sort to wander off. He cursed the fact that they always left their mobile phones at home when they went for walks. As the day began to turn to night he continued to walk through the forest, shouting her name, his voice growing louder as a false twilight covered path.

---

_Ok first chapter. Second one will probably be up later today. Through don't hold me to that._

_Firstly, I don't condone smoking people, it's bad don't do it! Seriously_

_Secondly – comments welcome, I will un-doubtly revisit this chapter as I only thought of the story this morning. _

_Lastly – don't worry there will be explanations for EVERYTHING!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok second chapter….first thing….sorry it has taken so long. I could excuse myself by saying that my life has been manic but I don't think that really cuts it._

_To answer a question…yes those are orc's that she met. I cannot for one second imagine elves looking that bad lol_

_Anyway…on with the story! Thank you so much to my reviewers! Really makes me wanna write more!_

_The first section is one I think is too often left out of 'transported to ME' stories._

_------------------_

Matt said goodbye softly, a frown on his face, as he led the policemen out the door. He had spent the last two hours being interrogated about Alice's disappearance. The younger of the two turned to him, "Don't worry, I'm sure we will find her with the information you have given us" Matt looked into his eyes, wondering if he had been told the young man's name, for he did not remember it now. Nothing seemed to be sticking in his mind, his thoughts spaghetti. The false smile was evident on the young policeman's face and the older, and more cynical, of the two was doing nothing to hide the suspicion he was aiming at Matt.

When the door closed he turned back to his friends in the living room. They had not left his side since he had called them to tell them about Alice. Taking a deep breath before he walked back into the room he slumped onto the couch. He sat there, head in his hands, for what seemed like eternity before his anger kicked in. Standing so quickly he almost made his friend Sam fall off his chair " They think I did something to her" he ranted. Sam and their other friend, Paul, stayed silent knowing that he needed to get this out of his system. "They think I did something to her and I'm now covering up for it!" he paused, his anger turning to sadness "I would never hurt her!" The last was said in a small plaintive voice and his knees gave way.

Alice had been missing for over a week, and it was all his fault. He had spent hours looking for her and when he finally gave up called the police. If only he had not suggested going for that walk…if he had just stayed by her side…if….if only he had done something! Anything!

Paul and Sam exchanged glances, neither was really the one to comfort anyone but Sam was the one who took the plunge. He slipped off the couch and onto the floor next to his shaking friend. "They are just doing their job, you would be more angry if they weren't covering every angle! Everyone knows how much you two loved each other" before he even closed his mouth he had realised his mistake.

"loved……loved that's not true" was the soft reply, Paul and Sam both looked shocked, "We _love_ each other! Don't talk like she is not coming back! She will be home soon you'll see" Sam visibly flinched at the harsh words, regretting opening his mouth. Matt though seemed to have forgotten what was happening and walked purposefully into the bathroom. Within moments they heard the sound of running water.

The two left in the living room shared another glance.

--------

Alice screamed, her throat felt raw but it was all she could do as the, now decapitated, head flew through the air and landed with a sickening thud by her feet. She scrambled away from it as fast as she could while on her back. The crab walk she was trying to perform was really not working and she stopped abruptly.

The 'executioner' as her sub-conscious seemed to have dubbed him, walked slowly towards her. The hunger she could see in his eyes making her want to vomit. She remembered to take a breath only when she was shuddering from lack of oxygen. Her screaming abated as her breath came in ragged gasps. It must have been only seconds from when the blow was struck but all seemed to be going in slow motion. The other 'masked' men were backing away, obviously not wanting to share their comrade's fate, although they were not hiding the smirks on their faces, some were even rubbing their hands in anticipation. She shook her head in shock, this could not honestly be happening. Where was she and who were these people. So many times she had read about things like this but….no……

The executioner grunted something to the others that she did not understand and she was snapped out of her revere. Now was not the time to even try to figure this out. They laughed in response to the strange grunt and her eyes grew wider. With her hands out behind her, propping her prone body up slightly, she found something hard and a spark inside her ignited. Grabbing whatever it was that her questing fingers had found she swung it round in front of her. Sagging visibly as she saw the stick that she now held ahead of her.

Not wanting to lie down anymore she continued to scrabble backwards rising at the same time. Still holding her meagre weapon in front of her like a shied she found her footing as he came within a few feet of her. Anger and adrenaline were the only things keeping her going now.

This was the closest she had been to any of them and her mind finally admitted that it was not a mask that they were wearing. This 'man' really looked like this. While her brain rebelled against the thought her body reacted. Swinging the stick around from her right, like a club.

Surprisingly it connected with the creature's ear, she had expected him to block it but evidently he had been too busy staring at her, and she jumped at the sound the connection made. Mentally she thanked every deity she had heard of that she had eaten nothing that day, or else it would be decorating the grass now.

Realising that she was wasting time, even though less than a second had past, she tried to shoot past her attacker and run for it. Where she was going she had no idea, she was surrounded by the foul things, but now was not a time for forward planning. Instinct took over.

Or at least it would have done if the, now really annoyed, executioner had not reached out and grabbed her ankle. She tumbled, groaning in pain as the various parts of her body connected with the ground. Her knee's connected with a crack followed closely by her elbows. Laying there she winced as the pain registered in her head and she hoped that nothing was broken. Turning her face away from the dew covered grass she was relieved to notice that the stick was still in her hand. What good it would do her now was unknown.

Still looking at the stick in her hand she watched in shock as the executioners foot came rushing towards it from above, she had not even heard him move. She screamed in agony as her hand was crushed between foot and stick. The wood shattered and a piece pierced her palm, she felt hot blood seep through her fingers. With his foot still on her broken hand, the executioner grunted something, this time aimed at her. She could not understand what he was trying to say and doubted she would have been able to respond even if she had. The pain flying down her arm and into her brain was excruciating and she saw darkness try to creep into her vision.

She fought against the coming darkness, there was no way she would pass out, not now!

When the foot was pressed harder into her hand she screamed again. Earning a coarse laugh from her tormentor.

His laugh ended in a gargle, which Alice was too preoccupied to notice. She sighed as the weight was removed slightly from her hand, and then jumped when he fell into her field of vision. His leg landing once more on the injured hand. She heard a scream and realised that it was her own.

She had a faint view of a knife sticking out of his chest before she could hold on no more. The darkness covered her vision and all she could hear was the sound of metal on metal.

------

Aragorn smiled as he walked. He had been king for two years and had needed a break. Arwen had suggested a trip to Lothlorien to see the golden lady before she set sail and the new king of Gondor had jumped at the chance. They had set off as soon as things had been organised, which took a lot longer than he had hoped.

Less than two months after the idea had settled in his head they had arrived at the border of the golden woods. With an entourage bigger than he wanted Aragorn and his new wife met the lord and lady. "Welcome to the woods again my friends" the deep voice of Celeborn resonated in their heads. Galadriel walked towards her granddaughter with a smile on her face, "it has been too long" she said reaching her arms out to embrace the elleth.

Arwen turned to her husband, noticing the way he looked around anxiously. They had sent word to Legolas and Gimli that they would be here, the two of them had been exploring together recently and they wanted to meet up with their friends again. She smiled softly and touched his arm, "they will be here" she told him.

---------

As soon as the three friends has been reunited they had set off to explore the woods once more. Arwen had stayed with Galadriel, spending time with her family and getting back in touch.

Gimli trotted in front as elf and man walked slowly, updating each other on the events of the past 18 months. Aragorn stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Legolas pause, "what is it mellon nin?" he asked the blond elf. His question was answered for him as he too heard the scream. Gimli was the last to notice and the three set off in the direction of the noise without a word.

Running quickly the three formed the line that had come so familiar to them, Legolas leading, followed quickly by Aragorn, Gimli bringing up the rear. Legolas saw the events happening in the clearing first. The circle of orc's surrounding a human girl. One orc was walking towards the girl who was on the floor. He winced as the orc brought it's foot down and the sound of another scream brought him out of his revere.

Notching an arrow he pulled the string back effortlessly and let it fly towards the chest of the orc nearest the girl. Before it had struck the three jumped into the clearing and attacked the remaining orc's. Legolas registered another scream and cursed himself. The force of the arrow had knocked the orc back onto the girls injured hand.

Gimli jumped at the nearest one and decapitated it with a swift blow. Aragorn ran towards the girl and stood near her to keep others from hurting her more. They quickly killed the remaining orc's and they gathered over the now unconscious human.

Gimli was the first to speak, "I wonder what the little lass is doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok next chapter……this one is long but I hope it is not confusing!_

_Next one will be up soon…..i am on a roll – it's already written!_

-----

Chapter 3

The first thing that she noticed was the feeling of a soft bed underneath her. Alice groaned and, with her eyes still closed, mentally cursed. What had she eaten? That was such a vivid dream. She automatically turned to the left to tell Matt about it, sure that they would share a good laugh, when pain erupted from her soft movements. She bit back a cry as her eyes flew open. Looking down she saw her hand bandaged, red blood seeping through the covering.

Her brain went into overdrive, which made her feel nauseous. It really had happened! The forest, her flight through the unknown woods and those…..things. As her other senses registered, one by one, in her brain she started to take stock of where she was.

The bed she was laying in could only be called massive. There was room for another 4 people, she estimated. The sun shone through open windows, although judging by the glorious smells that started to hit her there was no glass in these windows.

It was a stunning room, and at any other time she would have been enthralled, but now her concerns were slightly more pressing.

Where was she? Careful to keep her right hand away from everything she reached over and pulled the soft cover off her. She was dismayed to see that she was wearing a plain white dress. Two questions came into her head swiftly. One, where were her clothes, and two, who had changed her out of them!

Twisting to the side Alice fought off another bout of nausea as the pain in her knees returned at the movement. It seemed to take forever, but she finally found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, legs bent over the side. There she sat for a few minutes, trying to regain the breath that the small feat had cost her, when she heard a voice. "Are you ok?" a soft masculine voice filled with concern. A small part of her hoped to look up and see Matt but she knew already that it was not him.

Looking up she could not believe that she had failed to notice the other occupant of the room. A blond man sat in a chair near the window. He was leaning forward, eyes intent upon her. She stood quickly, pain forgotten, and regretted it instantly, her knees started to give way and she automatically put her hands behind her to catch her weight.

Alice gasped as her hand hit the soft mattress. Fire flared up and she felt the darkness once more. She shook her head and felt arms wrap around her, guiding her back onto the bed. Trying to regulate her breathing she focused only on staying conscious. She needed to find out where she was and what was going on.

She regained her focus moments later and opened her eyes again. The strangers face was inches from hers; she could feel his breath on her face. Her eyes widened and he seemed to realise that he was scaring her. Moving away he stood softly, waiting, a few feet away.

Realising that she was on her back once more, something that seemed to keep happening lately she sat up, slowly. He made a move to help her but she stopped him with a glance. Moving her hands into view Alice studied them with interest. Her left hand was covered in small insignificant scratches that looked days old, from the run through the woods, but her right was in the bandage, she had been well looked after wherever she was.

"I have two questions for you and I want you to answer them honestly" she found herself saying. The man simply looked at her and nodded his head. Satisfied she continued, "Ok, one how long have I been here?" she asked softly, not really wanting to know the answer. He responded quickly, "It has been 4 days since we found you" he seemed like he was going to elaborate but she held up a hand to stop him. She took a moment to digest the information before venturing her next question, "Right, 4 days, ok" she paused, she did not want to know the answer to the next question either, "and where am I exactly?"

The man looked shocked at her question. "You do not know?" she shook her head in response. "You are in the realm of the Golden Lady" he seemed to think that this would be an adequate response until he looked at her, "Lothlorien" he clarified.

Alice laughed as she heard the word fall from his lips, but it was cut off quickly as she realised that he was deadly serious, " ok is this some kind of a joke because that is really not funny!" she said angrier than she realised. He looked shocked at her words, and sighed, running a hand through his long hair, revealing something that she did not expect.

Alice almost clapped as she saw the 'elf' ears that his exasperation had revealed. Oh this was priceless. "I do not know what you mean but I can assure you that this is no joke" she heard him say. His voice was soft and she took a moment to realise that he looked exhausted and she wondered just how long he had been sat by her bed.

Her wonder was short lived as her anger returned, someone was playing a sick joke on her and she would not stand for it. She braced herself and stood gently. The man moved towards her but she stopped him once more with a wave of her hand. Without speaking she moved towards him, the shocked look on his face told her that he was not expecting this. In a swift move she stood in front of him, and was suddenly surprised at how tall he was, without a word she reached up and tugged hard on the elongated ears.

Expecting it to fall away, some sort of fake to help the joke that was being played on her Alice jumped back as he let out a surprised squeak. She moved back, wary, "those are real" he nodded at her once, "what exactly were you expecting?" his voice was stronger now as he attempted to rub the feeling back into his ear, "so you're an…..and I really am in…..oh god, those things really were…" she left each sentence unfinished as reality struck her.

She crumpled once more as her brain rebelled against the information. She felt the comforting darkness once more as she fainted. The last thing she knew was his strong arms wrap around her once more.

---------------

Legolas watched the human girl as she stirred in her sleep. He had been sat by her bedside for over 3 days and the lack of sleep was starting to take a toll. Normally his kind could cope with no sleep for long periods of time but the talks and all the energy spent trying to sort out what was going on had affected him more than he realised.

He stopped himself from moving as her eyes opened, she seemed to take a few moments to take in her surroundings before she winced in pain. Concern overwhelmed him and he spoke softly. Her shock at his words made him wince and he moved forward quickly to catch her as she stood and fell in quick succession. Laying her back on the bed he realised just how damaged she looked. When she opened her eyes once more they were wide with shock and he moved back from her to allow the girl time to breathe.

Her words confused the elf as he listened to her questions and confused speak. Legolas did not know what to do or say when she asked if it was a joke. He ran a hand through his long hair, something he often did when he was confused and noticed her eyes widen once more.

As she moved towards him, he involuntary stepped back, he was sure that this human girl could do nothing to him but her intent was unclear. She moved her hand quickly and he felt her yank his delicate ears. He squeaked in pain and reached up to it. As she continued to speak he answered her angrily "what exactly were you expecting?" he demanded, unused to being treated in this manner.

As she spoke once more realisation dawned. Somehow she did not know of the elves, of Lothlorien and even of orcs. The prince had no idea how this could be but questions would have to wait as he watched her crumple once more. He was at her side in two strides and he wrapped his arms around her as she fell.

Guiding her back to the bed he thought about her strange appearance here and the subsequent days.

--------

"What do you think the little lass is doing here?" Gimli had said.

Neither Aragorn nor Legolas could answer. The elf knelt next to the strange girl and gently turned her onto her back. She was covered in small scratches and the state of her hand worried him, "we should get her back to the safety of the woods, these wounds need to be taken care of immediately" he said swiftly.

He carefully wrapped her damaged hand in Aragorn's jerkin, which the king had kindly donated. Passing his bow to the ex-ranger he bent to pick up the girl in his arms. She was lighter than he realised and took care not to hurt her.

The three headed back into the woods swiftly. Legolas risking a look at the girl as often as he dared. Her breathing was laboured but that did not worry him as much as the blood that was quickly staining the makeshift bandage.

--------

The three friends were joined by Arwen as Galadriel herself tended to the girl. The queen asked them what had happened and Aragorn filled her in on the day's events. Legolas was only half listening, watching the curtain behind which the healing was taking place.

When the lady appeared a few hours later she found Legolas pacing the floor and the others stood to join him. "She will be fine. We have dressed her wounds, one of the girl's knees was slightly damaged but I think it not broken. Her hand worries me, I cannot say if she will be able to use it again, but we will not know until she wakes," she told them softly.

"We will not know at all" Celeborn's voice entered before the elf-lord. "You know our customs, now that the girl is stable she must be sent to her own kind for care" there was no malice on his face and they all knew that this was the way of the Galadhrim.

The look on Galadriel's delicate face told them all they needed to know. "My lord we know your custom's but to move the girl now…" Celeborn stopped Aragorn's words with a hand, "you are and always will be our friend Lord Aragorn but this is our way"

Legolas listened to the exchange, his anger growing. They could all tell from Galadriel's silence that she did not like the ancient rule. His mind flew, searching for a way around this and finally settled on one.

"I will vouch for the girl" he said softly, eyes on Celeborn's face. He felt them all turn to look at him and saw Galadriel smile. She spoke before her husband could, "you are aware of what that would mean?" the prince only nodded.

Gimli, as usual, could not hold his tongue, "he might know what it means but we do not" he said quickly looking at those around him. Galadriel smiled kindly at the dwarf, "the prince knows, probably better than most, some of the most ancient customs that we elves hold dear. One is that which he invokes now. In a time of great need an elf can vouch for another and they will be accorded all the respect and welcome that the elf would. In this case all the respect due to a prince of Mirkwood. Of course there is a price for this. All of the girl's actions and any consequences of them will be Legolas's responsibility. She will be his alone to look after and care for, and when the prince leaves the woods the girl must go with him" the lady paused, a knowing smile on her face, "it has not been invoked for many centuries, indeed most thought it forgotten. There are a few other details but that is the duty that Legolas is agreeing too"

Gimli and Aragorn took a moment to let this sink in and then looked at their friend, concern clear. "Are you sure you want to do this Mellon Nin" Aragorn asked, his eyes meeting his friends, "it is a great responsibility to take for one you do not know"

"She could be anyone" Gimli picked up the conversation, "is it really worth it?" Legolas stopped them all before any more could be said, "the girl cannot be moved, she would not survive it, and the healing ability of the elves is beyond any other, her best chance for survival is here" he explained, looking to Galadriel for confirmation, the lady nodded and his resolve strengthened, "I am the only one here who can do this, for I am the only one of elf-kind apart from Arwen who has too much responsibility as queen already." He explained, Arwen smiled her thanks for his empathy. "Once she awakes we will be better able to assess the situation. If we believe that she is a danger then, we can take her to her own people"

Aragorn and Gimli shared a glance and looked back to their friend who only nodded to them. With a sigh the king spoke once more, "ok my friend, if you are convinced then I am behind you on this and will help in any way I can" he looked to his wife who was smiling the same smile as Galadriel. The two elleth's knew something; he made a mental note to ask Arwen about it later.

Celeborn nodded once, "so be it, as the prince of Mirkwood you may have full help from our healers, but beware my young friend, anything that happens now is down to you" with that said he left silently.

Galadriel turned to an elf maiden that none had before noticed. "Arrange for the girl to be moved to the prince's talan," she whispered some more into the maiden's ear before both turned back to the curtain. Legolas excused himself and followed.

Aragorn turned to his wife and remaining friend. Gimli was the first to speak again, "I hope he does not regret this," he said softly, leaning his head on his axe. He had never seen the elf this impulsive before and it worried him. Aragorn echoed his words, Arwen simply smiled, "I do not think that he will," she said softly before ushering them away, "Come, the evening meal is almost ready and neither of you are fit for a table" she said with a grin.

-----------

The next four days had flown past for the prince. Arranging for care for the girl, trying to spend time with his friends and staying by her side took up all of his time. Aragorn and Gimli seemed to have gotten used to the idea now, and the three were not spending as much time together as they had hoped.

Aragorn would have to leave soon, he had a kingdom to run, and Gimli kept hinting about wanting to continue their travels but all comments fell on deaf ears. Legolas's only concern was the strange girl who had fallen into his care.

Looking back on that day he was surprised about what he had done. He had never been this impulsive before and especially not with someone he had not even met. He did not even know the girl's name. With a sigh he was brought back into himself. He had manoeuvred the girl back to the bed, now confident that she had simply fainted, nothing more. He sat back into the chair that he had grown accustomed too and waited.

It was growing dark when she opened her eyes once more, they fluttered open, settling on him and she murmured something. He could not pick up what she said and before he could even think to find out she relaxed into sleep once more. Satisfied that she was now simply asleep the elf stood and went to find his friends. He needed their advice now more than ever.

-------

_Ok third chapter up and going. This one is about double the length of the others but a lot needed explaining._

_I hope that it all makes sense. As before…please review I really appreciate the feedback!_

_The tradition mentioned is something I have made up, as far as I am aware there is nothing like it in Tolkein's universe. _

_I have revisited the first two chapters and changed a few words here and there…made it flow better I hope._


	4. Chapter 4

--------------

Ok next chapter….it's a bit strange I wrote chapter one in October and have now written 2 – 6 in a matter of days……

I have decided to upload this now even though I don't like it very much…….i will look at it again later but for now I would love some guidance??

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed I really do appreciate it!_

_Anyway read and review ----it's the reason I am here!_

------------

Chapter 4

Legolas found his friends in a small clearing near the base of a Mallorn. They all smiled as they saw him walking towards them. "Mellon, how are you, we have not seen you in days" were the first words he heard, it took him a moment to realise who had spoken them. He looked at Aragorn and sat heavily, something none of them had seen him, even an elf, do before.

They crowded around him quickly, Arwen was the first to speak, and resting a hand on his shoulder, "what has happened" she asked softly.

Over the next half an hour he told them about her awakening. They listened quietly, with the occasional interruption from Gimli. When he had finished he sat back and looked at them all. There was not a face in the clearing that was not confused.

Legolas turned his head as he heard gently footsteps behind him, Galadriel walked into the clearing and he knew that he did not need to tell the story again. "Your deductions are right, she does not know that the elves exist, or dwarfs" she said looking at Gimli, who grunted in response, "Lothlorien is but a legend to her people, as are orcs" she finished. Sitting softly she smiled at the elf prince.

"I have spent may days looking into my mirror to find out who she is and what is happening and I have to tell you that I am concerned. I cannot find out much, which is the first thing that worries me. I know simply that she is not of this world. Other than that I am ignorant. The other thing that concerns me is that I can see she has a reason for being here but I do not know what. I am leaving this word soon, and her arrival scares me"

Elf, man and dwarf could not comment on this revelation. Never in all her years had Galadriel admitted something like this. Arwen spoke first, "not of this world?" she questioned. Galadriel looked at her granddaughter, "I cannot explain what that means, but one thing is clear, we cannot speak of these revelations out of this group. I do not know where she is from or how she appeared here but I know that she has never been to Middle Earth before"

----------

Arwen had gone with Galadriel after a little discussion. The two had gone on some unknown errand leaving Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to sit astonished and confused in the clearing. For a while none spoke, not one of them knew what to say.

Aragorn cleared the silence when he could stand it no more, "As the lady said we are going to have to be careful with this information" he started, "Galadriel does not seem to think that the girl is dangerous but if others knew of her existence and her arrival here it could complicate matters" he took a breath and stood, resting his hand on Legolas's shoulder he smiled once more at his friend, "I think you made the right decision mellon nin" he added, walking out of the clearing.

Gimli followed suit, "I agree laddie, you know where we are should you need us" he quickly caught up to Aragorn, who had waited for the dwarf. Once alone Legolas stood and made his way back to the talan. The best thing to do would be to forget what Galadriel had said for now and to focus on helping the girl get better.

-----

When he arrived back at the talan he headed instinctively for the girls room. One of the healers was there and he watched from the doorway as she tended the girl. When she heard Legolas enter she inclined her head, "she seems to be doing better my lord, I believe she will be ready to leave soon" Legolas half listened to her words as his gaze fell on the sleeping girl. Where had she come from, why was she here. As he thought about these mysteries his brain registered the healers words, "leave?" he said, making the question evident in his tone.

The maiden looked at him, more confusion, "I thought that once she was better she would be sent out of the woods." She told him, noticing the look on his face she backed away "sorry my lord it is not my place" she added, leaving the talan quickly.

Legolas simply sighed and settled once more in the chair. Within moments sleep had overcome him.

---------

Alice awoke to the sunlight on her face, she moved slightly and was relieved to discover that there was not as much pain in her movements as there had been. She squinted and moved more so the light was not shining right in her eyes before looking around her again. Still the same room. In the few times she had awoken in the night she had thought about her situation.

Somehow she seemed to be in Middle Earth, in Lothlorien of all places. What she had thought were men in masks were actually Orc's and she had pulled the ear of an elf who had been trying to help her. As she thought of the blond elf he turned to see if he was in the room, she really needed to apologise. She saw him slumped in the same chair as before and could not help but smile. He was fast asleep.

Standing gently she attempted to walk again. Her knees protested but after a few laps of her bed the sharp pain had eased off. Once she was able to walk without leaning on the bed for support she walked towards her sleeping protector. Feeling very much like a baby learning to take it's first steps she reached his chair and looked at him properly for the first time.

His long blond hair had fallen over his face as he slept and she looked closely at his ears. They were not what she had expected but then she realised that she had thought that elves were a myth, a figment of a brilliant man's imagination. Now she was quite sure that was not the case.

She reached up slowly to push the hair out of his face so that she could see him. Moments before she reached his cheek his eyes shot open, she almost stumbled again but before she had even realised she was falling he had reached out, one arm around her waist and one on her good arm, to stop her.

Alice found herself grinning sheepishly, "is that the 3 or 4th time you have come to my rescue? I have lost count" she asked. He only smiled at her and stood, pulling her up with him. He took a moment to satisfy himself that she was ok on her feet, which annoyed her slightly, before moving away.

"Your awake then" came the clichéd statement, she resisted the urge to respond and tell him that in fact she was still fast asleep as he turned and grinned, "although that is obvious really" he added, she nodded once and moved towards the bed again, suddenly tired. As he moved to help her she turned to him once more, "no, I can do it. I have not suddenly turned 90" she paused, "although I guess 90 to you is a baby" she noted. He smiled at her and let her get to the bed and sit.

They both remained, him stood, stock still, and her sat on the edge of the bed fidgeting, like she always did when nervous. "so you really are an elf?" she asked him, "I know it seems like a stupid question but I really need to hear it" she explained before he could answer. He nodded again, "so I understand" he responded cryptically, "yes I am an elf, and this really is Lothlorien, and those things that attacked you were orc's" he added, answering all of her questions, without her having to ask them.

"Are you psychic as well" she muttered, not knowing what else to say. He either did not hear her comment, which she doubted with those ears, or chose to ignore it.

"Ok" she decided to continue, "So I have been here for 4 days," she began

"5" he corrected quickly, she looked at him and nodded, "5 days. I'm in Lothlorien, what else" she said, stuck. That was all the information she had at the moment and felt that it was time to know more.

Legolas retuned to his chair, moving it slightly closer to the bed, "well, we were out hunting when we found you", "we?" she asked stopping him there. "We," he nodded, something both seemed to be doing a lot of at the moment, "Aragorn, Gimli and I" he was about to continue when he saw the shocked look that he was coming to recognise on her face once more. "What?" he questioned. Galadriel had said that she came from another world, one where elves and dwarfs were legend, so what about their names had shocked her?

Alice resisted the overwhelming urge to ask if he was serious and swallowed, "so that would make you…..Legolas?" she asked, not really believing that she was saying this. Now it was his turn to look shocked, "how did you know that?" he asked, part of him was flattered and part concerned that she knew his name.

"Let's just say I have heard of you" she explained, "ok so you, Aragorn, and Gimli" she continued, fighting hard not to think she was insane at this point, "found me, unconscious, and brought me back here to Lothlorien, bandaged my hand, and gave me a bed…..why?" she asked. It was the question she had been pondering for a while.

She did not profess to know a lot about Tolkein's world but she knew enough to know that the elves he wrote about were singularly suspicious and secretive creatures. She also knew that the world Tolkein wrote about and the one she now found herself in were likely to be two very different things. Although with the revelation of Legolas and his friends made that seem less likely.

Legolas, as she now knew him to be, looked confused, again, at her question. "We could not just leave you there" he replied, "if we had you would not be here now" he added, and she had no reason to doubt him. If it had taken 4 days to wake up with their help it was more than likely that she would never have woken up without their healing skills. "You were brought here and then the Lady Galadriel tended to your wounds. You have been here since" he finished.

She hid her shock about the Lady helping her. Alice knew that she would be getting quite a few shocks in the next few days. That thought made her think of Matt. "Was there anyone else with me?" she asked forcefully. The shake of blond hair made her heart sink, where was Matt. Was he still back at home, she had been gone for almost a week; he must be worried sick by now.

Legolas watched the girl as his response seemed to make her sag, "you were expecting someone?" he asked before he realised it was none of his business. She looked at him silently, "I guess it's my turn" she said, referring to the telling of stories. She moved slowly, in an attempt to cross her legs, when it wouldn't work she sat back, the pillows keeping her in the sitting position.

Legolas moved, sitting on the edge of the bed, far enough away so that he would not scare her but close enough so that it did not feel like an interrogation. She seemed to relax with his movements, he smiled, glad that they seemed to have found a relative peace, at least she was not pulling his ear anymore anyway. "Lets start with your name" he suggested.

She smiled at him, "I had completely forgotten about that part, my name is Alice" she told him. She sat on the bed, glad that he was not sat in the chair anymore. It had felt like he was interrogating her and that was not something that she enjoyed. Now it felt much more like a friendly chat, between two people who had never really met before….she realised the stupidity of her thoughts but still she felt more comfortable with him sat there.

She thought for a moment before continuing. How much could she trust him? It was a question that could not be answered yet so she decided to tell an abridged version of events. "I was out for a walk with a friend when I lost sight of them. When I turned around I saw the orc's. I ran and they caught me. There is not much more to tell really" she lied.

She found herself looking at him more intently than she should, trying to see if he could tell that she was not telling him everything and she looked away quickly, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. He seemed to accept what she said though and she soon forgot about the blush that had threatened.

They talked for a while. Legolas explaining things about Lothlorien to her, some of which she knew and some she didn't. They seemed to settle into an easy conversation and only stopped when he noticed how frequent her yawns were becoming. "I should let you rest, it has been a long day" he said, rising to his feet. It was only then that both realised that they had been talking for half the day. She smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you" she said as he walked towards the door, "for everything" this time she was certain he heard her, the momentary pause in his step was obvious before he continued out. He turned once before closing the door, "I will not be far away if you need anything"

--------

_Ok fourth chapter. Not much really happens I guess but it seems to work. As with all the chapters I will undoubtedly revisit this soon but I don't think much will change. _

_Please review if you have read this!_

I wrote the last two chapters in a couple of hours. Just letting the words flow but I am not overly happy with the way their friendship is developing so the next chapter might be awhile. I am going to try a few different things to see which is the best one.

_Comments on this line would be appreciated._


End file.
